Freddie vs Jaycen and the Mask
by dec181985
Summary: Three years after Stanley Ipkiss threw the mask away, he decided to move to Elm Street along with his wife, Tina. What he didn't know is that Charlie and his wife, Peggy were going to be neighbors. Meanwhile, the mask flows into camp crystal lake. Will anybody be able to stop the evil they're about to face? Read and find out.
1. How it all began

It's been three years since Stanley Ipkiss had thrown the mask in the river.

Now he and his wife, Tina bought a house in a town called Elm Street.

Just then, a car pulled up in the driveway next door.

Stanley recognized the car and tried to run into the house but Tina stopped him.

"Heidi Ho, neighbor," called a male voice that Stanley also recognized.

"Hi Charlie, what are you doing here?" Tina asked.

"We just moved in," said a female voice that Stanley remembered all to well.

"Hi, Peggy, fancy seeing you here," Stanley said, waving his hand happily.

"Who is she, Stanley, an old girlfriend?" Tina asked, teasing him.

"No, she's a reporter," Stanley told her.

"You mean she's the one who turned into Dorian when she found out you were the Mask?" Tina asked, curious.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that thing anymore!" Stanley said, wondering where the mask went after he threw it in the river.

Meanwhile, at a camp called Crystal Lake floating in the lake was none other than the mask.

Just then, a girl in a hockey mask carrying a machete picked it up.

Then she heard a voice that she thought she recognized.

"Jaycen, my special special girl you know what this is? This is the Mask of Loki when you put it on you get the powers of a goddess," the voice said.

Soon after hearing the voice, Jaycen took off her hockey mask and raised the mask to her face.

It made a sucking sound which caused Jaycen to pull it away.

Jaycen looked the mask confused about what just happened.

Then she saw the mask glow so she raised it to her face again.

The mask jumped out of her hands and latched onto her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado crashing through all the buildings.

When the tornado stopped, we find a new and improved Jaycen.

Jaycen's head was now a bright green color, she had on the same outfit Sakura Haruno wore in the Naruto series, in her hand was a machete with a bright greenish silver blade on it.

Jaycen picked up the hockey mask causing it to turn light green with a dark green mark between the eyes and put it on.

"Good job, Jaycen but there are some very bad kids moving into Elm Street. You need to punish them. Make them remember what fear tastes like!" the voice told Jaycen.

But first, she wanted to test out her new abilities.

When she saw a man, who was trying to get back to his car, she took out her machete which changed into four blades cutting off his arms, then cutting him in half, and finally, cutting off his head.

Then a voice out of nowhere said the words "brutality Jaycen wins" which caused Jaycen to feel pretty good.

Then she headed towards Elm Street to punish the new people that just moved there.


	2. Tinas killing and Lisas masking

When we return to Charlie's house, we find Peggy and him having a party.

Stanley and Tina were having sex next door.

Everyone else was at Charlie's, including Peggy's sister, Lisa and her husband, Milhouse, who was drinking a lot that night.

"Peggy, why don't you have a drink with me?" Milhouse asked, the smell of booze on his breath.

"Because I don't drink, jackass," Peggy told him.

"Where'd you get the booze?" Lisa asked him.

"I bought it," he said, smoking a joint.

"That's it, I'm going call the cops and then I'm filling for divorce," Lisa said, shoving him outside.

"Who needs her?" Milhouse said, opening the door to his truck.

Just then, Jaycen showed up and closed the door on him, crushing him between the door and the truck.

Then, Jaycen walked into Stanley's house.

Stanley was taking a shower.

Tina was still in Stanley's room drinking a beer while sitting on his bed.

Jaycen barged in, and Tina took off the mask.

When she went to put it on, Jaycen stabbed her 50 times in the back while she was on the bed causing her intestines to fall to the floor.

Soon after, Jaycen grabbed the sides of the bed and crushed her between it.

Stanley got out of the shower and Jaycen left, leaving the mask behind.

Peggy and Lisa walked in when they heard Stanley screaming.

Peggy left with Stanley while Lisa stuck around only to find the mask.

The police came and found nothing that could lead them to the killer.

They found a guy pinned between the side of his truck.

The police asked Lisa to identify him.

"He's my ex husband," Lisa said, trying not to cry.

Lisa went inside after the police left.

Peggy and Charlie went to bed.

Lisa pulled the mask out and brought it to her face.

The mask made a sucking sound as Lisa pulled it away.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked, confused.

Just then, Lisa saw it glow so she brought it to her face again.

The mask jumped out of her hands and latched onto her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado, knocking everything over.

When the tornado stopped, we find a new and improved Lisa.

Lisa's blonde hair was longer, her face was a bright green color.

She had on the same outfit that Sakura Haruno wore in Wandaba Style.

Just then, she walked into the bathroom and looked in the bathroom mirror only to see her reflection.

"Smokin'!" she said, looking towards her reflection.

Then, she got an idea, a really awful idea.

"Let's go find a killer," she said, as she remembered what happened to Tina.

Then she followed a blood trail that led her to Jaycen.

She pulled out a tranquilizer gun and fired it at Jaycen putting her to sleep.

She then picked her up and took him to the police station.

"Let's see whose behind that mask," one of the police officers said.

After seeing Jaycen's face, he pulled the mask back over her face.

"Never mind, we'll keep the hockey mask on!" the police officer said.

"Did she have anything on her?" another police officer asked.

"Yeah, this!" she said, handing him Jaycen's machete.

"This must be the murder weapon. Thank you, Miss, you can go home now. Leave this to the police," the police officer said.

"Don't I get a reward?" Lisa asked.

The sheriff walked in.

"Give the woman $1,000,000," the sheriff said.

$1,000,000, don't you think that's a bit much?" the police officer asked.

"She caught the killer, didn't she?" the sheriff asked.

"I guess, you're right," the police officer said, giving her the $1,000,000.

Then, she grabbed Peggy and went all the way to Vegas to spend her money.

Then, she remembered Stanley and knew Charlie would look after him.

When it was getting late, the sheriff asked one of the guards to watch Jaycen's cell for the night.

While Jaycen was sleeping, she started having nightmares.

In her nightmare there was a woman named Freddie Krueger, who was staring down at her.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal, Jaycen Voorhees. Let's have some fun!" Freddie said, laughing.

Jaycen just stood there waiting for Freddie to attack.


	3. Lisas fun time

While Lisa and Peggy were in Vegas, Stanley was drinking beer and smoking weed.

"Stanley, what are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"What does it look like, I'm getting stoned and drunk at the same time!" Stanley told him.

"Well, stop it, you don't need to act like that," Charlie said, giving him an angry stare.

Just then, Stanley passed out.

Meanwhile, Freddie was drowning Jaycen in her sleep.

"Give her CPR!" the sheriff ordered.

One of the police officers raised her mask and water came out of Jaycen's mouth causing her to wake up.

When we return to Lisa and Peggy, Lisa decided to head home after spending half her money.

When they got home, they found Stanley passed out on the floor.

"Sorry, Peggy, I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen," Charlie said.

When Jaycen woke up, she killed the police officer.

The sheriff shot her, but she didn't go down.

Jaycen grabbed the sheriff's head and twisted it causing the sheriff to die.

Then, she ran out of the police station, and headed towards Stanley's house.

When Lisa saw her, she shot her with another tranquilizer causing her to go down.

Freddie decided to go after Stanley first. She decided Jaycen would just have to wait.

Charlie and the girls decided to play truth or dare until Stanley woke up from his sleep.

Stanley was still snoozing away.


	4. Stanleys killing and Freddies daughter r...

When we return to Lisa and Peggy, we find them wait for Stanley to wake up.

While he was sleeping, Stanley looked up to see a woman with a burnt face, a brown hat and a glove with razor sharp blades.

"Who are you?" Stanley asked.

"My name is Freddie Krueger and I kill people in their sleep," the woman with the burnt face said.

"Are you the woman who killed Tina?" Stanley asked.

"No, that was Jaycen Voorhees, crystal lake killer," Freddie said.

"What do you want from me?" Stanley asked.

"How about your soul?" Freddie asked.

"You mean you want to kill me?" Stanley asked.

"Precisely," Freddie said.

Stanley started to run.

Everywhere he hid, Freddie found him.

Just then, Peggy and the others saw Stanley getting tossed around the room.

Then, they saw him rolling around on the ceiling and levitating in the air.

Finally, they saw him get claw marks on his chest.

Before dying, Stanley told them the name of the girl who killed Tina and where she came from.

"Yeah, but who's the girl killing people in their sleep?" Charlie asked.

"Her name is Freddie Krueger," a female voice said.

"Who are you?" Peggy asked.

"My name is Katherine, and the girl you're talking about is my mom," the woman said.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked, taking off the mask.

"I've come here to help you stop her," Katherine said.

"How do we do that?" Charlie asked.

"By bringing that bitch into our world," Katherine told him.

Then, she gathered them around and told them how to get Freddie out of the dream realm.

Jaycen was fast asleep, when they decided to take her back home.


	5. Katherines masking and killing

When we return to Peggy and the others, we find Jaycen fast asleep.

Then, they go to a factory to get some sleeping gas and some gas masks.

After that, they go to camp crystal lake.

While there, everyone except for Katherine puts on a mask and turns on the sleeping gas causing Katherine to fall asleep.

While she was asleep, she saw Freddie trying to drown Jaycen.

Peggy and the others see water pumping into Jaycen's lungs.

"Someone give hermouth to mouth," Peggy said.

"Don't look at me," Charlie said.

"I'll do it, wimp," Lisa said, lifting Jaycen's hockey mask.

Suddenly, water comes shooting out of Jaycen's mouth and shewakes up causing Lisa to drop the mask.

The mask goes flying threw the air and onto Katherine's face.

Before she wakes up, she grabs Freddie and pulls her into the real world.

Then, her body starts spinning around in a tornado causing her to come crashing out of the van they were in.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Katherine.

Katherine's hair is now in curls, her face is a bright green color.

She has on the same outfit as Yukari Sakuragi from Another, which has blood on it, and she is carrying an umbrella with a needle on top, which also has blood on it.

Just then, she finds a mirror and looks at her reflection.

"Smokin'!" she says, liking her new look.

Then, she turns to Peggy and the others.

"Now which one of you should I kill first?" she asked.

After asking that, a bunch of police officers come barging in.

"What's going on?" one of the police officers asked.

"Nothing," Katherine said.

Then, she points the umbrella at him and jabs him in his neck causing him to die.

After doing that, the police officers start shooting at her.

She freezes them, then stands them all in line, makes the needle longer and jabs them all in the neck causing them to die.

Then, Jaycen rips the mask off her face causing it to fall on the floor.

After the mask hits the floor, Jaycen grabs her machete and cuts Katherine in half.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Peggy said as Freddie comes into the room to find her daughter lying dead on the floor.


	6. Freddies masking

When Freddie saw her daughter cut in half, she looked angrily at Jaycen.

"Jaycen, you're going to pay dearly for killing my daughter," Freddie said.

"What the fuck is this?" Freddie said,looking at the mask.

Just then, Freddie picked up the mask and brought it to her face causing it to suck her face in which she pulled it away.

"What the fuck was that?" Freddie asked.

Soon after, the mask started to glow causing her to bring it to her face again.

This time it jumped out of her hands and latched onto her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado knocking everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Freddie.

Freddie's bald head remained the same but now it was bright green in color.

She was wearing the same outfit as Kureha Suzuka from Tokko instead of one glove she had two with greenish silver blades on them.

After that, she found a mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Smokin'!" Freddie said.

Then, she turned to Jaycen.

"Time to fuck you up, Jaycen, Freddie said, angrily.

Jaycen started to run, but Freddie grabbed her and tossed her around the room like a pinball game.

After that, Jaycen fell to the floor.

"Aw, tilt," Freddie said, as she saw Jaycen fall.

Then, she kicked Jaycen causing her to put a hole in the front side of the building.

Just then, two couples came running in.

"Who are you?" Peggy asked.

"I'm Tom. The others are Emily, Gary, and Evelyn!" one of the guys said.

Freddie grabbed Tom and shoved his head through a wood chipper.

"Who's next?" Freddie asked.

"We have to get the mask off her face," Peggy said.

"I know, but how?" Charlie asked.

"Don't look at me," Lisa said.

Gary decided to try and take the mask off Freddie.

As the others watched this, they decided to come up a plan without getting anyone killed.


	7. We are fucked

When we return to Peggy and the others, we see them watching Gary go after Freddie.

Just then, a gust of wind blew Freddie's jacket off causing everyone to see her breasts.

"Give me that," Freddie said to no one in particular.

Then, she put the jacket back on.

After that, Jaycen camein carrying a pitch fork and rammed it into Gary's back after Gary grabbed Freddie's face causing the mask to come off as it went flying through the air.

The mask landed right on Jaycen's face causing herbody tospin around in a tornado, knocking everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Jaycen.

Jaycen'shockey mask turned into it's regular green color.

Shewas wearing the same outfit as Sena Kashiwazaki from the Haganai series and hermachete turned into it's greenish silver color.

Just then, another gust of wind came and blew Jason's bra off and everyone could see her breasts causingher tograb it out of thin air.

After that, she put it back on.

Charlie went to take the mask off Jaycen'sface.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Peggy asked.

"We're all out of options, Peggy. We're fucked!" Charlie told her.

All Peggy could do was watch as Charlie tried to get the mask off Jaycen's face.


	8. Charlies killing and Peggys masking

When we return to Peggy and the three girls, we see them watching as Charlie trying to get the mask off Jaycen's face.

As Charlie walked up to Jaycen,grabbed her face and started to pull.

As he was pulling Freddie grabbed him from the back and stuck her glove through his stomach.

Charlie started screaming in pain.

Just then, Jaycen stuck her machete in his head causing the mask to come off her face.

It rolled on the floor until Peggy picked it up and jammed it right on her face.

Peggy's body started to spin around in a tornado, knocking everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Peggy.

Peggy's hair was done up in a bun, her face was a bright green color.

She was wearing the same outfit as Olivia Moore from iZombie in her hands were a bunch of machine guns.

"Wow Peggy, you look hot," Evelyn said.

Peggy bent down and kissed Evelyn right on the lips.

Then, Lisa grabbed Emily and kissed her right on the lips.

Evelyn and Emily were lovestruck by this because they liked it.

Freddie and Jaycen watched in horror as Peggy walkedright up to them.

"You want some of this?" Peggy asked.

Now they were the ones in trouble.


	9. Evelyns masking Emilys masking and Jayce...

While Peggy was heading toward Freddie and Jaycen, a body of a headless woman came and grabbed her face.

As she was taking off the mask, Jaycen handed her, her head.

"Thank you, Jaycen. Now it's time to kill," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Peggy asked.

"Why I'm Mrs. Voorhees, Jaycen's mother, but you can call me Pamela," the woman told her.

As Pamela was grabbing the mask, Evelyn bumped into her making her glasses to fall off.

As this happened, the mask fell in back of Evelyn's glasses.

"I can't see without my glasses. Oh, here they are!" Evelyn said, grabbing the mask.

Evelyn brought the mask to her face and it latched on causing her body to spin around in a tornado, knocking almost everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Evelyn.

Evelyn's red hair was longer, she waswearing a batgirl costume but instead of wearing a batgirl mask, her head was a bright green color.

"Evelyn, is that you?" Peggy asked.

"Call me, 'Eve',it's more how you say 'je ne sais quoi' and yes it's me, hot stuff," Evelyn said.

Eve ran over to Peggy and kissed her on the lips.

Peggy smiled at this.

Then, Freddie snuck behind her, grabbed her face and pulled off the mask.

It rolled over to Emily, who jammed the mask onto her face.

Her body started spinning around in a tornado, knocking almost everything over.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Emily.

Emily's blondehair grew longer, her face wasnow a bright green color.

She was wearing a Supergirl costume that was all white except for a red S and a blue cape.

Emily found a mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Smokin'! Wow, Ms. Tuttle, you are looking good in green," Emily said.

Then, she ran over to Lisa and kissed her right on her lips.

Lisa fainted.

When she woke up, she saw Jaycen grab Emily'sface and pull the mask off.

Then, Pamela grabbed it from Jaycen and jammed it right on her face.

Pamela's body started spinning around in a tornado, knocking everything else over.

The four girls looked at what was happening with the look of horror in their eyes.

They were in for one hell of a fight.


	10. How it all ended

When we return to Peggy and the three girls, we see them watching Pamela spin around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Pamela.

Pamela's hair was longer, her head was a bright green color.

She had the same outfit as Catwoman she had a gasoline jug in one hand and an axe in the other.

Pamela started pouring gas around the whole room and found a lighter and ignited it, then through it on the gasoline.

The whole place was surrounded by flames, then Pamela started chasing Peggy and the others with the axe.

When Peggy and the others ran out of the house, they bumped into a police officer.

"What are you doing out here?" the police officer asked.

"She's trying to kill us," Peggy said.

The police officer saw Pamela and started shooting at her.

Pamela threw the axe and nailed him in the head.

Then, the girls went back inside, followed by Pamela.

Freddie grabbed Pamela's face and pulled off the mask.

Then, she grabbed Jaycen's machete and cut Pamela's head off.

After that, Freddie threw her head into the fire and pushed the body in as well causing them to turn into ashes.

The mask fell into the water.

Peggy and the others ran out of the house again.

Before any of them could grab the mask, the flames hit a propane tank causing the house to explode knocking Freddie and Jaycen onto a bridge.

"Freddie vs Jaycen, place your bets," Peggy said.

Freddie shoved the machete into Jaycen's shoulder and Jaycen ripped off Freddie's hand that had the glove on it.

Then another explosion knocked both Freddie and Jaycen into the water.

Peggy and the three other girls rushed over to see what happened.

Just then, they saw Freddie come after them carrying Jaycen's machete.

Jaycens rose out of the water and through Freddie's arm through him then went back under the water.

Freddie dropped the machete.

Peggy grabbed Jaycen's machete and walked over to Freddie.

"This is for Charlie and Stanley, you bitch," Peggy said, cutting Freddie's head off.

Then, Peggy and the three girls found a car so Peggyhopped in it along withthe three girls.

After that, Peggy and the three girls rode back to Edge City.

Meanwhile, Jaycen hopped out of the water and grabbed the mask.

Jaycen jammed the mask to her face causing her body to spin around in another tornado heading back into the water.

When Jaycen walked out of the water, she had her green hockey mask back with her machete that had the greenish silver blade carrying Freddie's head.

Just when you think Freddie's dead, her left eye winks at you.

The End


End file.
